Somewhere in the middle
by Not as sane as you think
Summary: His father taught her how to live and promised to give her the whole world, but he was the one who taught her how to love again and was the only who promised to give her freedom.A girl with the blood of an Assassin and a Templair in her veins.Now she has to chose which side to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I stand between two roads. The one leads to heaven and the other leads to hell. With the passing of time the chain around my neck gets tighter and tighter. Its purpose to remind me that I have to make a choice, but alas I forgot long ago which path will lead me where I want to go.

Xxxxxxx

The moment the ship reached the harbor of Boston she felt as if she had entered to a different world. In comparison with Instable this place seemed dull, without colors, so…lifeless. The snow that covered the streets and the roofs just made the place look even plainer.

The cold air reached her uncovered face, but she didn't care .Everyone else used to the Mediterranean climate would feel a bit more than uncomfortable. However, she felt nothing. Actually it had been a while since she had felt anything at all.

Not letting her thoughts delay her any farther she gathered her few belongings and headed to the nearest inn.

She couldn't lose any more time. She knew that with every step she took on this new world the closer she got to her goal revenge.


	2. Unexpected reunion

Boston, 1756

Haytham Kenway had always been prepared for anything. All of his moves were based on a very well-planned strategy, which he would form maliciously inside his head.

This was the first time in his whole life that he had no idea of what to do next. There was no logical explanation why his ex-coworker would insist so dearly to meet him, if not to plunge a blade to his heart the moment he appeared at the dock.

And yet here he was waiting for her while he should be looking for Ziio.

"I am surprised that you came after all" A female voice made him to look to his left. She was standing few feet away with her back turned against him.

"So am I. I have to admit I was hesitant at first, but in your letter you said you were in trouble and well…I was curio."

"OF course you were. However this time it's not like when we were at the order, I am afraid it is much more serious."

If Haytham was just unsure at first now he was starting to get worried even though he wouldn't... no couldn't show it. When he was still with the Assassins Anastasia would found herself in every kind of danger, serious danger and he was always the one to drag her out of it.

"So you want my help?" he asked trying to hide his worry. Even though he still loved her like a sister he couldn't help her, he was not one of them anymore.

"No, I don't. I know it would be too much to ask. I want to know If I can still trust you, if you are still my brother no matter the side we fight on"

Giving an answer to such a question shouldn't have been easy for him, but not when she was the one asking for his trust.

"Yes, you can trust as I can trust you "

"Good" was all he said before she turned around to face him.

This time he couldn't hide the surprise from his face. Inside her arms wrapped in a small blanket a baby slept peacefully. He took a step forward. Ana looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes, but she was smiling at the same time.

"Quite a shock eh? Her name is Alexandra and she is the reason I have to leave America. My ship sails in

a few hours. The only thing I want you to do is to deliver a message"

"I am all ears. " He said when he finally recovered from the shock.

"I want you to tell your new Templair friend called Oliver Johnson that everything that happened between us was real. Alexandra is mi proof"

Haytham was about to interrupt but she stopped him by raising her hand

'Tell him that it is not safe for us to stay here anymore. Also, tell him that I am going back to Istanbul if he wants he can meet me there. Can you do as I say?"

"Yes, he will get yes message. You have my word" He answered with no hesitation.

"Thank you and goodbye."Se started running and the next moment she was out of his sight.


	3. Boston

Connor was running as fast as he could. His whole body hurt and his lungs screamed for more air, but he would just push himself to go faster. A team of redcoats was right on his tail and stopping for a break was out of the question.

Achilles had ordered him to go to Boston and order some more supplies necessary for repairing the villa. However, he didn't consider the fact, that even though months had past since the massacre at Boston and the guards had forgotten Connor's face, his dark skin was a good enough reason for them to arrest him.

So, he had to run if he wanted to return to his master in one piece and of course in his hurry he didn't notice the dark-clothed figure that was watching him from one of the rooftops.

"Hey, there he is get him!"

Damm, they were getting closer. He run faster when he thought that his lungs were ready to explode, he saw it: a cart filled with hay, that was his chance. He jumped and waited the guards to pass him by.

However, he never heard them doing so. Suddenly, the sounds of metal hitting metal and gunshots filled the silence and then… nothing.

Not being able to hold back his curiosity he slowly got out of the cart, carefully in order not to be spotted again.

What he saw the next moment made his jaw drop. "Don't stare Achilles words from their first visit to the city floated back to his mind, but this time he couldn't take his mind of the woman that was standing in front of him.

She stood over the corpses of the seven soldiers that were after him. She didn't flinched under his gaze, neither did she try to run away. She only just stared back , as if she was challenging him to talk first move.

"Who are you?" He said finally.

"You are welcome! It was really nothing, saving you from half a dozen full-trained British soldiers." The sarcasm was evident at her voice.

"Sorry, thank you" He was about to repeat his first question when he saw the red liquid that run from her forearm.

"You are bleeding."

She looked at her arm. "It is nothing, the bullet just scratched the skin."

"It looks more than nothing. Follow me, we better get out of here, so I can have a better look at it"

"Ouch, watch out."He had finally persuaded her to follow him to a quiet alley, where he could tend her wound without worrying for more guards.

"Stop moving and you'll make it easier for both of us."

He answered without taking his eyes of her arm.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"But I want to, you saved my life after all."

She didn't like the way his behavior made her feel. He has known her only for half an hour and he was already willing to help her, a stranger. It only made her more guilty for what she was about to do.

"If you put it that way, perhaps there is something else you can do for me."She flashed her sweetest smile and tried to put all of her charm at use. This boy was the only connection she had to her target and she was not going to let him go.

He looked at her, but he didn't speak so she continued,

"Well, since I saved you all the guards are now after both of us. I am sure you have a place to stay until their search stops, but I don't. Could you help me with that?"

Connor remained silent for a moment, while he tried to decide whether to trust her or not. She was obviously a fighter-the seven dead soldiers on the next street would definitely agree with that-but the question was on which side did she fought on.

"I live in a homestead one day travel away from here. The road goes through the frontier and it can be dangerous at nights, so…"

"That won't be a problem I know how to protect myself." She interrupted, but his look silenced her.

"What I was going to say was that it would be better to start moving before it gets dark."

"Well if you put it that way seems that you will have to endure each other for a little longer" Not that this annoyed her the slightest.

"Don't you think it would be civil to know your name." She added.

"Connor, yours?"

"Alexandra"


	4. Wolf pack

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own Assassin's creed

The sun had risen and the sky had just started to take his blue color. They had been walking for almost two hours through the frontier and Alexandra felt as if she was ready to collapse. She hadn't have any sleep last night… or the night before that and now she was exhausted.

However that was the last of her worries. Since she had managed to make Connor lead her to her "target" he was the only thing that occupied her mind .

She had to admit that the hidden blades he carried (which were and the exact reason why he saved him at the first place) were not the only interesting thing on him. He was a native of that she was sure. Even if somebody could easily confuse him for Spanish, she could tell the difference. Although what confused her the most was his facial characteristics. The strong jaw line and the brown eyes made him look almost europian and very familiar, as if she had met him before, but that was very unlikely.

At first she decided to keep her mouth shut and not to voice her questions. In the end however

She couldn't help her curiosity.

"Connor"

"Yes?" He turned to face her.

"Which tribe do you come from, if you don't mind me asking."

At first he looked surprised and he had the right to be. Never before had a colonist asked about his… origins. For them he was a savage, nothing more and nothing less.

"I come from the Mohawk tribe." He finally said and waited for her reaction.

"Oh" Her expression confused him even more.

"You look perplexed." What was her problem anyway? He wondered.

"It is just that, I've met people who claim to be from the same tribe and…"

"They looked different from me." There was a faint anger on his voice or was it sadness? She couldn't tell.

"No they looked like all the other people I've met, their skin was only a bit darker." Her voice betrayed her annoyance. "What I was going to say was that, you are the one who differs."

"I don't follow you"

"What I mean is that you have something unique, something I haven't come across with before, but I just can't place it."

"Is that a good thing?" Now he was curious.

"It is more than good, because I've met a lot of people in my life and no one intrigued me as much." Apart from one she thought, but that was a story for another time.

"Then I guess I should be honored" He said teasingly, but the next moment his expression darkened.

"But to be honest..." He continued "It is probably because I am part…"

He suddenly stopped walking and stared behind her shoulders.

"Part what?" Now the curiosity was killing her.

"Wolf." What?

"Wolf?"

"Behind you!"

She turned and then she saw it. A big black beast with yellow eyes and then another one white this time. A whole pack around them, all ready to attack.

"Damm." That was the only thing she managed to say before the bigger of the wolves- probably the leader- launched at her with incredible speed. She managed to get out of his way the last moment. The moment she turned around to look for Connor she saw him stabbing one of the wolves at the neck killing him instantly. However there were other three left.

Without losing a bit she took out her gun and shot the leader right between the eyes and then she did the same with the white one. If they thought that she would be an easy meal then they were dead wrong.

However, she didn't notice the grey wolf that was behind her ready to attack. Connor did.

"Alexandra what's out!" Having just killed the other wolf he was facing he run towards her and pushed her out of the way the last moment, but it was too late to stab the beast with his hidden blades and fall to his back with it on top of him.

He felt his nails cut the skin on his shoulders but he didn't care. He had to find a way to get out of this mess and fast.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise the beast on top of him fell down dead. Alexandra stood over him, a fuming gun on her right hand and the next moment she was kneeling next to him.

"You are hurt." Blood was pouring from his left shoulder… a lot of blood. Now that the adrenalin was wearing off he could feel the pain.

"Stand still. I'll have you fixed at no time."

Her voice was confident but in her eyes he could see her worry.


	5. natural

I don't own assassin's creed, only my OC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexandra finally managed to bandage Connor's wounds ten minutes later, but for her it seemed like hours. A little bit after the attack Connor had lost consciousness and that help the situation either. She dragged him to a close cave (away from any other unpleasant surprises) and managed later to lit up a fire. Since then she had been waiting for him to wake up, but the lack of sleep had starts to take a tool on her. After a while she couldn't keep her eyes open and she fall to a restless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The noise of footsteps woke her up few hours later and she saw a figure hovering over her. Without losing time she reached for her pistols, but her hand grasped thin air.

"You are not very good at keeping watch, are you?" His thick voice at first panicked even more her, but then she remembered to whom it belonged to. "If the redcoats had found us we would have been long dead now."

"Very funny Connor, you almost gave me a heart attack… and where the hell did you put my weapons?" Her expression hardened.

His suddenly changed from amused to one of embarrassment. "Here…I took them…while you were asleep."He handed them back to her.

"Why?" She asked. Thankfully her tone betrayed mostly confusion than anger.

"I was curious about the carvings." She immediately knew about what he was talking. She looked at them. The one gun had an eagle carved on its handle, the other a pigeon and both of them had small green stones instead of eyes.

"They are beautiful." He continued.

"Indeed they are."

They were a present from her "protector". "I won't always be around to watch out for your safety, so you'd better take these. They may save your life one day." That's what he had said and it didn't take long for his words to come true. They had saved her many times since then.

"But don't you even dare to take them again or I'll skin you alive." She finally said after she recovered from her memory and the look she gave him made her point clear.

"Deal." He said and he was ready to speak again, but then he hissed in pain and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Sit down I'd better have another look at your shoulder." Her tone didn't leave any room for negotiation so he obeyed and sat at the cold floor of the cave as close to the fire as possible.

They stayed quiet for a while as she tended his wounds. She had taken off her hood and for the first time since they met Connor had the chance to take in her appearance. She had a round face, a lightly tanned skin and long dark brown hair that took a deep red color under the light of the fire. However, the most interesting thing on her was her eyes. They were deep green and they kind of reminded him the grass at the beginning of spring. The rest of her characteristics gave the impression that she came from somewhere in Mediterranean, Spain perhaps or Greece, but her eyes were telling a whole different story.

"So what did you want to tell me before we were so rudely interrupted?" The way she said those words brought to his mind the British soldiers who were on his tails almost every day.

"Are you English?" The words left his mouth before he was able to stop them. Achilles was right he had to practice his self-control.

Much to his relief, she laughed. "Is it that obvious? Well I am part English, to be honest."

"So am I and that's what I was trying to tell you earlier."

That explained a lot, but of course she didn't say that out loud.

"I guess then that we have in common more thing than I thought in the beginning." He just nodded.

They stayed like that for a moment, in front of the fire frozen. None made the attempt to stand up. Before Alexandra realized what she was doing, her hand found its way up to his face and touched his cheek. He went stiff for a moment, but he relaxed a moment later and he set his hand around her waist. None of them was used to such a close intimacy and at the same time none of them felt a little bit awkward. This… it just felt natural.

They both slowly got closer and closer. They both were lost in each other's eyes. But, when their lips were ready to meet, the voice in her head started screaming.

_What the hell are you doing? It has no point to feel that way. Finishing your mission is what comes first and he will hate you after it is done._

She turned her head on the other side and stand up. Connor just stood for a moment wondering if he had angered her somehow.

"We better get going; we've already lost enough time." Her voice wasn't angry or distant only saddened and it reflected perfectly his emotions as well.

"Yes, you are right. We have to reach the Homestead as soon as possible since I can't fight any more wolves like this." He said and pointed at is shoulder.

"More wolves?! You mean there may be more!" She all but yelled.

"Well, maybe yes maybe not and of course there are also bears, but they are thankfully much slower." He said hiding his smirk.

"God I hate this place!" Her displeasure was obvious although she didn't say anything else.

"Shall we be off then?" Connor said and walked down the path that led out of the cave. She followed.

Something on the way he chose those words gave her again that feeling that she had me him before, but she dismissed it believing that her mind was playing tricks on her.


	6. End of the trip

**I don't own assassin's creed, even though i wish i did**

"The sun will rise in a few." Connor said and she looked up to the sky. It was dark when they decided to head towards the Homestead once again and they had been walking for hours nonstop.

"So, what of that?" She asked dryly. After what happened with the wolves and what almost happened between them the only think she wanted was to reach their destination without any further "delays".

"Follow me. I want to show you something." He said few minutes later.

She was about to object, saying that they had already lost enough time, but he had already started walking towards the bottom of a cliff. He was planning something of that she was sure and of course she was curious like always.

At the end of the path she half expected to see another cave, but it only led to a dead end. Connor ignored the confused look she gave him and started climbing upwards. They had to be quick for his plan to work.

He felt a hand grab his clothes.

"You can't really expect me to climb that thing!"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes and gave her his hand.

"Just hold my hand and I won't let you fall. It isn't as hard as it looks."

She hesitantly did as she was told trying at the same time to ignore how warm his hand was in comparison with hers. Step by step they reached higher and higher. He had lied to her. It was as difficult as it looked. She constantly reminded herself not to look down and tried to pay more attention at Connor's instructions.

When they reached the top she was out of breath, but also very impressed by his climbing skills.

"Where did you learn to climb like that?" The way he moved always knowing where to stop and where to step could make a bobcat bow her head in shame.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I've being doing it my whole life." Was his simple answer.

Memories of his mother flooded his mind. How she moved effortlessly through the trees and of when she first show him how to do so himself. She wasn't known to be a patient woman, but she never lost her patience with him. The well-known pain in his chest stopped him from remembering anything.

"What do we now?" Her voice made him turn his attention back to her.

He smirked. "We wait and watch." He said and turned his head on the other side so he looked straight at the end of the cliff. She stayed quiet and waited.

Then the sun started to rise from the sky and for a moment she forgot how to breath. It was as if the sky and the clouds had caught on fire. They were at first deep red then orange and later light pink. You could see a very big part of the frontier from where they stood. She saw how it suddenly came back to life as the sun rose, how the animals woke from their sleep the moment the light hit the trees.

"Ok, you win. I take back everything I said about this place. It is really beautiful."

He smiled, but then he frowned. "Unfortunately it may not stay like this forever. Day after day more men are coming." His voice was filled with anger and sorrow.

"Men that destroy everything that stands on their way without caring about the consequences of their actions." She continued and earned a curious glance from him.

She turned to look at him. "It is in human nature. Man always seeks to take what isn't his, someone else's land, property or even his life. He never gives enough value to what he has and he always wants more. Your people differ, I can see that, but I am afraid that while thay try to repel the monsters that are trying to seize their home in the end they become just like them."

"You speak differently from the other colonists."

"No, I think differently and I suggest you do the same if you want to change what is coming."

Hr simply nodded. There wasn't anything left to say. So, they continued on their trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was high in the sky when they finally reached their destination. The manor on the top of the hill looked to Connor more imposing than ever while he was trying to think of an excuse to tell Achilles on why he brought this girl here.

"This is where you live?" Her question hold some amazement.

"Yes." He answered.

She of course noticed how uneasy he was and was ready to question the sudden change of his mood, but a voice stopped her from doing so.

"Connor, what took you so long? I was clear when I said that I wanted you to be done with the errands as soon as possible…" He was about to continue scolding the poor boy when his eyes fall to Alexandra.

For a moment her breath was caught to her neck. Anxiety and fear overcame her. What if he recognized her and killed her on the spot? At first glance he looked like an old man, but she knew better.

'There isn't such a thing as a former assassin. Years of hard training that can bring you to the brick of exhaustetion can not be forgotten. In the end it becomes a part of you. The stealth, the suspicion and of course the killing. All these become slowly your new skin. You know that it will protect you from the flames, but also that you won't be able to put it off without spilling your own blood and tearing tour own flesh.' That's what her mother used to say.

However, Achilles' face betrayed no emotion when his eyes were locked with hers.

"And who is she?" His question only meant for her companion,

'Thank God' she thought with relief.

"Well… it is actually a long story." She took pity of Connor while he tried to explain himself. So, she decided that it was time to interfere.

"I saved his but back at Boston, while some redcoats were after him. That put me on their black list as well and Connor as a gentleman he is proposed me to stay here until they stopped looking for both of us." She said and then flashed one of her sweetest smiles. "I really hope that there isn't a problem with that."

He looked at her and she swore that his eyes could look straight into her soul.

"What is your name?" He simply asked.

"Alexandra, sir." He continued looking at her obviously not fully satisfied with her answer.

"No family name sir." She continued and he nodded.

Then he started walking back towards the manor with the two teens right on his tails.


	7. the beginning

Paste your document here...

The manor was as imposing in the inside as at the outside. Even though time looked to have some impact on the building it still held most of its glory. The moment she stepped in she felt the heat of the fire from the fireplace and her nostrils were filled from the smell of something delicious being cooked at the kitchen. It felt like home.

She remembered her residence back at England. The villa her father owned, cold and dump no matter how ravish the decorations had been. The only place she ever called home was Constantinople and that because in every memory she had from this place her mother was always present. She could remember her holding her hand and whispering to her ears stories about assassins from Syria, Italy and Babylon.

"My God boy, where did you hurt yourself like that? You know I don't want you to get more injuries than necessary. It only makes my job more difficult." Achilles tone was stern and harsh, but for a moment she saw the man's eyes soften and fill with worry. Obviously he was more attached to Connor than he wanted to admit.

That would only make her work more difficult. She could already feel a pang if guilt at her chest.

"We got attacked by some wolves on our way here. It is nothing but a few scratches that will be healed in a matter of days" No, she thought, it was much more than that, considering that he would have died in the middle of the forest had she not been there. On the other hand however he had managed to climb a five-meter cliff without to even flinch.

"It is actually my fault. One of the wolves was ready to attack me and Connor got in the way saving me from a very unpleasant death."

Achilles expression didn't change. "Is that so?" He turned to face Connor, who nodded.

"Then I guess you did well. Anyway, you both must be tired. Connor, show our guest her room and meet me later at the kitchen. I want to have a look myself on those 'scratches'."

Connor nodded again and led Alexandra upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside it was completely dark and the small candle she hold was the only source of light that stopped her from dumping on one of the manors wall. As she had found out earlier the place was much older than it looked and was slowly falling apart. So she had to be extra careful, because the noise of a wooden plank cracking under her weight could easily awake Connor or Achilles, who were sleeping upstairs, or at least so she hopped they did.

She quietly walked down the stairs and headed to the main room, where the old mans desk stood. Since she came she had seen him many times sit there and write at an old notebook.

When she reached she stopped for a moment and tried to calm her heart, which was beating like a drum. That was it. She would finally finish what she started years ago. The question, however, was: Did she really want to do so?

Suddenly the idea of leaving this place and never coming back sounded so alluring. She thought of Connor, how kind he had been to her-on his own way of course- and then her mind drifted to the old man and the way he looked at the boy two days ago. The worry and the affection in his eyes gave her a whole different picture of him than this she had in her head all those years.

Could her father and Haytham be wrong about him?

"Question everything, accept nothing." Her mother's words echoed once again inside her head. Perhaps she was right and not them.

No, she thought, it was no time for having second thoughts. All her doubts disappeared the moment she touched the necklace that was hanging around her neck.

No, she repeated, She had to do a job and she would do it right.

With a fluid motion she tore the necklace from her neck and wrapped her handkerchief around it, so it would not be seen at first sight. Then she put it between Achilles letters and returned to her room.

The morning that would follow everyone would be punished for his crimes.


	8. Old secrets revealed

**(i don't own assassins's creed)**

The sun had barely risen on the sky when Connor woke up. His wound didn't hurt as much as it did three days ago, but the annoying sting still lingered on his skin. When he decided that he wasn't going to fall asleep again, he got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. After a good breakfast he started walking towards the main room, where he knew he would find his mentor.

Indeed, Achilles was sitting on his desk like every morning, when he noticed him walking into the room.

"Good morning Connor." He answered with a nod of his hear when he noticed that something was off.

Achilles was holding on his right hand a white handkerchief with silver and golden patterns. On his right hand was something small and silver, but Connor couldn't make out what it was, because the old man was holding it so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

However, what made him more uneasy was his expression. His face was completely blank and his eyes held a sadness that made his gut twist.

"What is wrong old man?" He said, but the moment he uttered those words Achille's expression changed and he turned immediately back to his normal. He didn't want the boy to understand something that he shouldn't.

"Nothing you should worry yourself with." He said firmly and put the silver thing on his desk. It was a necklace, that was all Connor managed to see before Achilles stern look made him to look elsewhere.

"I want you to visit Godfray and Terry, make sure that they haven't run into any kind of trouble again." Connor raised his brow in confusion. He had already wasted enough days resting in order his wounds to be healed. He was sure that Achilles would immediately order him to start training so as not to lose any more precious time.

"Shouldn't I train a bit first at the cellar?"

"No need, you will do that later, now do as I say." The young native said nothing else and started walking to the front door.

"And Connor." He stopped at his mentor's voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Alexandra is?" The question confused even more, but he answered anyway.

"I haven't seen her since last night. She is probably at her room sleeping."

"Good."

When he made sure that Connor was out of the manor, Achilles took again the necklace in his hands. It was small, silver, its message clear. It was the symbol of the assassins only that the Templar cross stood also proud at its middle. No gemstones or carvings only this. The symbol of a life between two worlds.

Achilles signed and turned his look towards the window.

That was how Alexandra found him ten minutes later, after he had also made sure that Connor was not in the manor anymore. He didn't have to see this. Something that both she and Achilles agreed on with an unspoken deal.

She walked in the room. No need to b quiet, he knew she was there.

She slowly unsheathed her dagger and stood behind him. Then she stopped as if she wanted to give him some time to reconsider his option. However, he didn't move, not even he felt the cold blade touch his neck.

He was finally the one who broke the silence around them.

"I knew you would come one day looking for answers, but that was not exactly what I expected. I was sure that Anastasia had taught yoy better than that." Her hand trembled at the mention of her mother's name, but it took her only a second to regain her composure. When she spoke her voice was calm and steady.

"I know everything I need to. I'm here looking only for the blood of me mother's murderer."

"Are you sure? If you really spoke the truth you would know that I am not the man you are after."

"Liar! You are the one who ordered her assassination. Her death came by the hands of her own brothers, who followed your orders." She couldn't contain the anger from her voice anymore.

"That's what your father and the rest of his friends have led you to believe, but how can you be so sure they spoke the truth when they have tricked so many before you?" He was right. She didn't know, she never trusted them anyway, but she couldn't stand back, not now.

"Enough, you are just trying to save yourself. As an assassin do what you should and accept your punishment."

She was ready to kill him the only thing she needed to do was to push the knife a little harder. In her haste to finally end her journey she didn't heard her footsteps behind her and she didn't notice Connor entering the room either.

Only when she felt something heavy collide to the back of her head she realized that something was wrong. An agonizing pain shut through her skull and then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did she claim that you killed her mother?" Connors voice was harsh, his eyes unforgiving and Achilles couldn't blame him for that.

"Because, in a way, I did."


	9. An old forgotten story

**I don't own assassins' creed only Alexandra**

When she woke up Alexandra found herself at her temporary room in the manor. At first the only thing she could she was a blur of figures and lights and the only thing she felt was a constant pain at the back of her head. Only fifteen minutes later did her vision returned and her eyes focused on the only other figure in the room. It was Achilles.

He was sitting on a chair next to her bed supporting his hands on his cane. He was looking at her, but his expression betrayed neither anger nor disgust. Something really odd considering the circumstances, under which she obtained the swelling on the back of her head.

"I see you are finally awake." His voice startled her and she immediately tried to reach her pistols tied around her waist, but she didn't make it. Firstly because they weren't there and secondly because the moment she attended to stand up a wave of dizziness pulled her straight back to the bed.

A hand on the back of her head stopped her from falling hard to the mattress, which would have only caused her more pain.

"Watch it girl. We don't want you to suffer more than you already have."

She looked at him and with great effort she manages to utter a few words.

"Why don't you kill me already to end my suffering once and for all?"

"Why would I do that?" She would have laughed at his words if her head hadn't hurt so much.

"I tried to kill you. Revenge is a good enough reason for me and of course the reassurance that I won't try something similar in the future." He smiled.

"Ignorance, my child, even though it can lead to crimes is not one itself. I can't judge your action before I've made sure that you have heard my side of the truth and then I can only hope that you will change you're my about killing me." For a moment she considered her options.

"Speak then. What is your side of the story?"

He took a deep breath and started his story.

"I met your mother 25 years ago. Her father was one of our best. A great assassin from the guild at Athens, who unfortunately lost his life too soon. When Alexandra came to me she could barely remember him, she was a girl without purpose."

"So you gave her a reason to line and die for." She interrupted. Her eyes were now fixed on him, the dizziness long forgotten.

"Yes, I trained her, taught her everything I knew. After a few years she had become my best recruit, but I am sure you already know all these." She nodded.

"Well what you don't know is that before she met your father she had been engaged to one of the other members of the brotherhood." Surprise was written all over her face, but she didn't seem willing to interrupt him, so she continued.

"I don't know if he really loved him. From what I can recall he was a skill assassin, but what he had in strength and ability he lacked at patient and compassion. Anyway, a year after Anastasia reached the rank of master assassin she was given a very special assignment. She was to disguise herself as a lady of the high class and in infiltrate the Templar circles, since their organization was getting stronger and stronger here in the colonies. That was how she met your father."

He stopped and looked at Alexandra. Her expression betrayed no emotion.

"She loved him with all she had of that I am sure. She succeeded to keep their affair a secret. I only found about it much later when it was too late. One year and a half later you came to this world. That was when she decided to live. She never said goodbye to anyone. She only left a letter to my desk in which she said that running away to keep you safe. With this I thought she meant that your father had found about her real identity and that he was after her, but I was wrong."

"What happened?" Alexandra's voice was calm but also demanding.

"After we had found out about her new location at Constantinople her ex-fiancé asked permission to go there and persuade her to come back to us for her safety and yours. In my despair to have both of you back in order to protect you myself I gave him permission to do so. Few months later I learned that Alexandria was killed, you had disappeared and the man I sent to bring her back was the one who did all these."

He put something out of his pocket: a letter.

"That is the letter I found on my desk all years ago. It is the only proof I have that all the things I told you right now are true, that even though your mother's blood doesn't lie on my hands I am equally responsible for her death. It is something I will carry on my conscious for the rest of my life."

She looked at him; her eyes were filled with tears

"The Templers never lied to me. My father told me that you were the leader of the assassins the same year I saw a men with white robes and the assassins' symbol on his belt breaking into my house and killing my mother." She said nothing else still trying to take in everything she had heard. So Achilles stood up.

"I am leaving you to sleep. You really need to rest." Her voice stopped him at the doorway.

"One more thing." He turned to face her, "Where is Connor?" She knew that he was the one who had stopped her last night. The oddest thing was that regardless everything that found place the last hours he was part of her main thoughts. They weren't even friends, but during their trip in the frontier and her short stay at the manor she had started to care for the boy. More than she should. Now she wondered for the first time what she was going to tell him when they met again, how she could possible explain what she did.

"At the hall just outside the door. He didn't want to leave me alone with you, but this I wanted to speak with you in privet, so I assured that I was not going to let you kill me."

He paused. "I strongly believe that the boy disserves an explanation."

She nodded and he left the room.

After the old man left she took the letter to her hands and read it.

For the first time in years… she cried. For her mother, her mistakes and mainly from fear of what tomorrow would bring.

**Connor will appear more at the next chapter. Please review.**


	10. unti we meet again

**unfortunately, i don't qwn assassin's creed or any of the characters, only my oc**

Alexandra walked down the stairs, her mother's letter in hand. Instead of the black pants and blouse she wore a simple, white dress with long sleeves. It was the only other piece of clothes she had brought with her.

She headed towards the sitting room where she was sure she would find the old man. Much to her surprise the usually open door was closed this time and she could hear hushed voices from the other side. Her heart seemed to go faster only with the thought that Connor may have been there as well.

However, she gathered all the courage she had left and knocked the door. The voices stopped and one of them, which she recognized to belong to Achilles, told her to come in and so she did.

She stood at first in the middle of the room. Her eyes landed on the boy. He was looking at her as well, he studied her more precisely. He was sitting still, his eyes cold and his mouth a thin line and was probably trying to decide if he should have his tomahawked ready in case she decided to make another "surprise attack".

Alexandra ignored the lump that was suddenly created to her throat and turned her attention to Achilles. Slowly she moved towards him. When she was only few steps away she heard Connor unseat his sword, but Achilles raised hand stopped him from moving any further. She walked two more steps and then… she fall to her knees and bowed her head.

"I beg for your forgiveness." She said "You were right my mother taught me better than that, but alas I let my thirst for revenge blind and now I am ready to pay the price of my mistakes."

She felt a calloused hand touching her cheek and she looked up. Her green eyes met Achilles brown ones.

"Your apology is accepted. Now, child, for God's sake get back to your fee. This is not the Templar order; there are neither masters nor slaves."

She smiled and stood up. At least this problem was solved.

Achilles looked at her one last time and then turned to Connor. "You stay here for a while. Alexandra, follow me." He said and left the room.

He leaded her further inside the manor and then stopped at the back of the stairs. With the help of his cane he pulled the candle that hang on the wall, which turned out to be the switch for a secret door.

Alexandra swallowed her curiosity and made no questions. She only followed him down the stairs straight to the middle of the secret room.

Achilles headed to the middle of the circle drawn on the floor, where also stood a set of white-blue assassin robes on a practice dummy. Under them was a box. He opened it and from inside he pulled a silver chain. It was her necklace.

She wanted so much to walk towards him and snatch it out of his hand and then throw it to the next bottomless pit she found, but she stopped herself from doing so.

Achilles must have sensed her haste, because he turned to face her.

"Before I give you this" he said "I want you to ask you something and this time I want you to say the truth." She nodded.

"Tell me, after everything that has happened, after all you've been through are you still willing to go after you mother's murderer?"

Her answer was easier than is should have been and the words left easily her mouth.

"Yes, I have to finish what I started. Only that from now on I no longer seek revenge but justice. My mother's was not a crime and she didn't deserve to die for it. Her killer must pay the repercussions for his actions."

Her eyes were filled with fire, the same flame Achilles had seen years ago in Anastasia's eyes when she confessed to him her love for Oliver and their child that was growing inside her.

He got closer and put the necklace in her hand.

"Then I am not going to stop you. Instead I am planning on helping you. Your mother's fiancé is called Antonio Gripi, he is Italian and Italy is probably where he is hiding now."

She nodded and went to live but he stopped her by holding her hand.

"I just want you to promise me something.' He said.

"Anything."

"I want you during this trip to always wear this necklace around your neck. Its job is to remind you who you are. I know that this only makes it a burden for you. However, it will also remind you are a part of us and that my door will always be open for you, as a fellow sister."

His words brought tears at her eyes but she pushed them back. Someone finally had given her a reason to live another day after her mission was over.

She turned to live, but she was stopped again. This time by the sight of seven portraits hanging on the opposite wall.

More precisely by the portrait that hung on the top was the one that caught her attention.

She read the words on the wall: Charles Lee-second in command, Haytham Kenway-master of the Templar order.

"Haytham is the leader?!" Achilles seemed surprised by her question.

"You didn't know?"

"No, the bustard! He failed to mention it." She paused.

"Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. Haytham had always been a man of many…" Then it clicked inside her head. The thing she had been missing all along.

"What is it?" Achilles pressed more curious than ever.

"He had always been a man of many secrets."

*Flashback*

Two years earlier

It was late afternoon and she was left alone it the house. Haytham was long gone. He was probably at the Green Dragon planning the Order's next moves with his "brothers" or just having some fun.

Anyway, it was the perfect time to put her plan to work. Something she had been planning to do for a long time, but she had never before gathered enough courage to put it into action.

She went up the stairs that led to the upper floor and Haytham's office.

She walked very slowly afraid to make the slightest noise even though no one else was there to hear her. She herself had gotten rid of the maid with the excuse that she wanted her to go at the market and buy more groceries.

Much to her frustration when she reached the door she found out it was locked.

Dammit, she thought. Of course he had locked the door. He didn't trust her or anyone else that had access to the house

So, she followed plan B. Faster this time she climbed out of the window across the hallway and carefully reached the window of Haytham's study.

A broken lock would definitely rise suspicion, but a broken window not, especially with all the thugs that walked on the streets below and threw rocks at the houses for fun. If nothing was found missing the next morning no one would mind.

She never planned on stealing anything anyway. This was just the only way to learn more about him. Not that she didn't trust him… ok, she didn't trust him at all, but that was not the reason.

What had led her in this mess was hope. Hope that perhaps beside all the documents and the reports there was something from his past, something that had to do with her mother, perhaps something she had left behind. It was a childish thought really, as if she had magically left a piece of her to him.

However, she didn't hesitated when she jumped inside and headed to his desk.

She looked everywhere. From the pieces of paper on his desk to the books that stood on the small library to the right wall. She found nothing.

She was ready to give up when she found it hidden in one of the drawers. A leather notebook, very simple compared to the other books of his collection.

She opened it and almost yelled in excitement.

It was his journal, inside he described his childhood, his years under Birch's guidance everything. She went through all the pages trying to absorb all these information's as fast as possible.

She stopped reading somewhere in the middle of the journal where a piece of paper was neatly folded and stuck between the pages.

She took it and when she unfolded it she felt she was filled with confusion. It was the portrait of the woman, but not the one she was expecting. A native woman from what she could make out and very beautiful as well. Even though it was only a picture of her she could feel her eyes creep into her soul. She held her head high something that revealed pride.

She then read the two pages in-between which she found the portrait (which had probably been drawn by Haytham).

It was nothing else than Haythams thought about her. He described how much he admired her spirit, her strength as a warrior and of course the fire in her eyes which was enough to cause fear to any man.

He unconsciously confessed his love for her right on those pages. He just didn't realize it. Alexandra did however; she had learned him too well.

Her focused was tuned to the end of the second page. It said that he was torn between her and the order that he had to choose between her and his duty and that in the end he wasn't the one to make that choice.

"What a shame." She had whispered with sadness in her voice. "A love like this to break so easily."

*End of flashback*

"Connor is…?" she couldn't even finish her question.

"Yes" Achilles answered.

"He has his mother's eyes." He looked at her, but he didn't spoke. Some things were better to be left unsaid.

"Damm!" She said suddenly a smirk forming on her lips at the same time. "My mother was right. Nothing is simple when a Kenway is involved."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Connor was sitting on the roof of the manor gazing at the night sky when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He knew it was her, but he didn't turn to face her. He preferred to keep his eyes locked at the sky on his try to subsidize the anger that was building in him.

Alexandra put her one hand on his and she used the other one to cup his cheek and force him to look at her. His deep brown eyes met hers.

"That day at Boston, you saw the hidden blades on my arms." He tried to hide his emotions by keeping a blank face, but his voice betrayed everything. The anger, the sadness, the betrayal, all these caused by her. "That was why you saved me. You knew I was going to lead you to Achilles. You lied about everything, you…"

She shushed him by pressing her lips on his. At first he froze, but then he kissed her. This there were no objecting voices on the back of her head, no hesitation, no second thoughts.

It was something that neither of them could deny, something wrong and right at the same time.

She was the one to break it however.

"I swear to God, that what I feel is not a lie. Before you decide whether you want to kiss me again or turn your back to me, please listen what I have to tell you.

He nodded, so she took both of his hands in hers and started her story. She told him everything about her life, her father, her mother and of course about her murder. He stayed silent all this time waiting for her to finish.

When she did, she left his hands and turned her eyes up to the sky like he did earlier.

"Do you understand now why I did all these?" She asked.

"Yes." It was his hand this time that made her to look back at him by caressing her cheek.

"I simply can't stand the thought that this mistake will take you away from me. Do you think that you will ever be able to forgive me?"

He answered by kissing her again this time with ten times more passion that before, until they were both out of breath.

"Does this answer your question?" That mocking smile was again on his face.

"Oh, yeah!" They both laughed and then they fall quiet just enjoying each other's presence.

This was how they stayed for hours and neither of wanted to disturb that tranquility they felt. Unfortunately, that moment had to end.

Connor's voice was what broke the silence.

"What are you planning to do now?"

"I am leaving tomorrow morning for Europe. I haven't forgotten my mission; I am planning on finding and killing him." Connor then wished he hadn't made that question those minutes ago. He would be a liar if he said that the thought of her leaving didn't make his stomach squirm.

He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to do so this time. He had to finish his training and become an assassin in order to fulfill the promise he had made to his people. Alexandra on the other hand, had to finish her mission only then she would earn back her freedom from this burden she had bound herself with.

"When will I see you again then?" She smiled.

"Every night"

Her answer confused him.

"So, you won't leave."

"I am leaving at dawn, but…" He leaned closer as if she was ready to share with him a precious secret. "There is something, you can call it a spell if you like. I can make you remember me every time you look at the night sky like we do now."She took his hand again and brought it to her face. "You will be able to remember my eyes, my lips, and my face. However, there is a problem."

"What?"

"Do you want me to make you fall for this spell? Because if I do there will be no turning back. You will never be able to forget me." He smiled.

"I'd ask nothing more at that moment." He said and kissed her for one last time.

They never said goodbye. They both knew that they didn't have to, because they would see each other again sooner or later.

The next morning she was gone and his life continued as if she had never been there. This of course until nightfall, when he would climb like every night on the roof and would watch the stars.

**please review**


	11. Haytham

**All characters belong to ubisoft**

"Where have you been?" The man's voice was stern and left no room for negotiation. He was obviously annoyed if not angry. However, she didn't stop at the sound of his voice she simply ignored him and walked up the stairs of his recently bought manor. The templars really had a lot of money to spend. Seriously the place was huge.

He followed her on the second floor. Only when she was sure that he wouldn't leave her alone so easily did she acknowledged his presence.

"Didn't I tell you that I would go out for a walk?"

"Yee you did. Two weeks ago! What have you been doing all this time? Alexandra felt her anger rise at his words and balled her hand into fists on her try to contain her anger.

"I was doing what you should have long ago,Haytam. I was searching for her killer."

Her words made the master templar to stay quiet, but only for mere seconds. He cleared his throat and crossed his hands on his chest. It was the stance he took every time he wanted to show his authority. It wouldn't work on her, it never did.

"Did you find anything" he finally asked. She paused right in front of her bedroom's door.

"Yes, I am leaving tonight for Italy. This is where I will find him."

He seemed surprised with her answer.

"Italy? How are you so sure that you will find him there?"

What could she possible tell him? She couldn't let him find out about her encounter with Achilles or Connor. Especially about her encounter with Connor. Even though she would love to see his face when he found out that he had a son that was not the matter at hand.

"A very trusted contact of mine told me that I will find him there."

"Just a contact, how can you possibly be so sure that his information are true and not just rumors?"

He came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I just don't want you to get disappointed again when you won't find what you seek."

"You sound as if you are certain of my failure." Her tone wasn't harsh, but wasn't very kind either.

"I am just worried about you travelling to the other side of the world in order to chase a ghost."

"Or you are sure that I won't find him there only because you already know that he is hiding somewhere else." Now her tone was simply accusing. It was something she had been suspecting for quite a while. Haytham was a man with many secrets anyway.

"What?" His surprise was quickly replaced with anger. "That's preposterous. You know I want him punished as much as you do!" She raised her hand silencing him.

"This is neither the place nor the time to have this talk anyway. My decision is final. I'm leaving and you can't change my mind." She opened the door and stepped inside her room.

Haytham, although, stopped her from closing the door behind her by putting his hand on the one of hers that was on the doorknob.

"When I found out about your mother's death I made a promise to myself. I promised to do anything in order to protect you from sharing the same fate with her. I know I've trained you well, but I am afraid that it won't be enough. If you leave the colonies I won't be able to help you anymore."

She looked at him and spoke.

"The only thing I expect from you is to keep this promise by waiting from me at the docks when I return like you did for my mother years ago.

He sighed accepting defeat. "You have my word. I'll be there."

"Thank you." She said. She closed the door and started packing his things.


	12. The return

Second part

A whole year and a half had passed since he last saw her. Only a month ago had he stopped William Johnson from buying his people's land by dumping his tea in the sea. Achilles had insisted he had killed him. He had claimed more than once that he was still a serious threat, but that was the least of his problems.

Not long after the "tea party" (as Samuel Adams had called it) Connor had decided to travel to Boston once again. That was when he had met Norris. A French miner, who he had saved from a bunch of regulars. He had also offered him a job at the Homestead and he had gladly accepted his offer.

However, what really caught his attention that day was what Norris had told him while they were walking together towards the docks, from where they would take a ship to the Davenport Homestead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really are a life savior." The Frenchman said engaging their conversation "it is almost impossible to find a good job offer nowadays."

"I am glad I've helped. I am sure you will find a lot at the old mine and I promise you a big share."

"I will be forever grateful my friend. Life is very difficult when you are just a worker like me. Not like those nobles who came straight from king's George court. I swear they have more money from birth than people like me will ever earn during their whole life."

Norris words troubled Connor dearly. Achilles had told him about the huge gap between the rich and the poor at the colonies and the rest of the world. He had witnessed it himself every time he would travel to any of the big cities, but that was not something he expected to hear.

"Only yesterday I heard at the tavern of a man, who is throwing a lavish party today at his manor, while he hasn't worked a day in his life."

"Really?"

"Yes, No one knows how he came to owe all this money. Actually no one knows anything about his life or how and why he came here to the new world. What was his name again? Oh, yes. Kenway, Haytham Kenway."

Connor had stopped walking along with Norris the moment he heard his father name. He tried to hide his surprise by lowering his hood so it covered half of his face.

"And where did you say that this manor is?" He asked trying to sound as indifferent as possible at the same time.

"At the east district of Boston. Why the sudden interest?" Norris of course had noticed his change of mood. He was many things, but not stupid.

"It is nothing important." Connor answered and started walking to the opposite direction

That confused Norris even more. "My friend where are you going? Wouldn't we go together at the homestead?" He asked making Connor to face him again.

"Actually there is something I have to do first. It was a pleasure meeting you Norris. I hope that I will see you again at the Homestead."

"Be sure that I will be there." The French miner waved at him and headed to the closest ship.

Now Connor had to find out where exactly his father's manor was located. That party was a lifetime chance. If his father had organized it then every other Templar would definitely be there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six hours later Connor was standing just outside the manor in a small ally with no light completely hidden from curious eyes. Not that he expected anyone to keep watch. His father hadn't really bothered to fide his identity when he planned the whole thing.

Obviously the Templars after they had wiped every assassin in the colonies had no more enemies to fear. They had left their guard down and that was their first mistake.

Connor had stayed hidden until all the guests were inside. Then he silently climbed up with ease the eastern wall of the high building. When he reached the roof he started thinking of a way to get in.

And he found it: a window left open probably by one of the maids.

He quickly jumped in and found himself at a long hallway that led to the main stairs which ended at the main room where the ball took place.

Thankfully everyone was downstairs, but that didn't ease his anxiety. If he was caught by any of his father's coworkers he would be recognized as the rebel from the "tea party" and they would kill him on the spot. All these of course, unless they found out that he were an assassin. Then they would first torture him in order to gain information and later they would kill him. Anyway, in both cases he ended up dead, so he had better to be careful with this one.

He started checking all the rooms along the hallway one by one. There were two bedrooms, a living room and a store house. The last room he checked proved to be Haytham's study. "Gotcha!" He had thought, but before he could step inside the room he heard applause from the first room, which meant that the host had finally joined his guests.

That moment Connor hesitated. It would be so easy to just get in take whatever papers he found and be gone the next moment. However, he didn't enter the room and instead headed to the end of the hallway where the stairs started and from where he could see the whole room below without of course to be seen by anyone.

The place was really huge. The place was richly decorated with red furniture and curtains that fit perfectly with the dark wooden floor and the white walls. Although, what certainly caught his attention was the guests.

Never before had he seen people so richly dressed. Only watching the colorful dresses and costumes made his eyes hurt, along with the luxurious jewelries that hung around the women's necks and the ridiculous wigs on the men's heads. He had always found the way the colonists dressed weird, but that moment he simply found it disgusting.

His thoughts were, however, interrupted by a familiar voice

"Dear friends, thank you all for accepting our invitation and coming today to join us. I really hope that you will enjoy yourself tonight."

It was Charles Lee. Only looking at him Connor felt his blood boil. He managed to get control of his anger the last moment and stopped himself from doing something stupid like running towards him with his hidden blade raised blowing up his cover in the process.

"If Lee is here" he thought "then my father must be here as well. But where is he?" Indeed Haytham was nowhere in sight.

Connor didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed. The last time he had seen things hadn't turned out so well, but a part of him wanted to see him among the crowd, to meet him and even talk to him. He inwardly scolded himself for only thinking this and turned his attention back to his sworn enemy.

"Now enough of the chit-chat and let's welcome the guests of honor, whose return from England gave us today the reason to celebrate. Ladies and gentlemen, I present you Oliver Johnson and his daughter Maria.

A middle aged man walked into the room followed by a young girl. She had her head bowed and her eyes locked at the hard wooden floor. That made it impossible for Connor to see her face.

Both her and her father moved towards Lee, but suddenly she froze and Connor felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He felt… he knew that she was aware of his presence at the top of the stairs. She looked up and her green eyes landed on the dark corner where he stood hidden.

He felt his heart stop. In the middle of the room stood no one else that Alexandra.

"Let the party begin." Charles voice echoed into the room, but Connor heard nothing of it. For the second time in his life he could do nothing else than stare at her.

Despite all the light and the colors he could only focus on her eyes, which all this time not even once had he forgotten.


	13. Forgive and forget

"Alexandra" He whispered again and again, as if saying her name would make the person in the middle of the room disappear.

She was looking at him he could feel it. He could feel her green eyes tore into his soul. However, the next moment she had moved her gaze from him to no one else than Lee. She continued walking towards him, she then stood in front of him, she bowed her head and offered him her hand.

When they started dancing Connor looked away. The pain of her betrayal was too much and he still had a mission to fulfill.

So he headed once again towards his father's study. This time he was stopped from getting inside by an unbearable pain on the back of his head.

He was hit from behind. The blow was not strong enough to make him lose consciousness, but it made him fall to his knees and before he had the chance to get up and defend himself he felt the cold sting of a blade on his neck. He had no choice but to stay still.

A man stood in front of him. He looked up, It was Hickey one of the Templars whose portrait hung on the cellar's wall. He had that distinguish smile on his face, the same look a man bore when he looked down on his prize. It almost made him feel sick.

He and two other soldiers led him to one of the spare rooms. There they waited until another men came in.

"I believe we have your full attention now Assassin." It was Charles.

Connor could feel his blood boil, but this time it was not the thirst for revenge that caused. It was something else. The same feeling that had overwhelmed him when he had seen him dance with Alexandra now came back full force. Was it anger, regret for trusting her or even jealousy? He didn't know

"You really believed that it would be so easy to come in here like a common thief and take whatever you please?" His words made him only to want to kill him even more. However, he remained still. There wasn't much he could do with the two soldiers pointing their guns at him anyway.

"Well, listen to that. We know who you are, what you are. We have know since that little rebellion of your at Boston's harbor. We were also fully aware that you would come tonight. You really thought that we were that stupid to throw a party and present our master as the host. I created a trap and you fall straight in. What a surprise, eh?" The sarcasm was evident at his voice.

"Actually, I am not surprised at all. Your kind was never known for its resousfulness…"

"Are you done yet?" Charles was obviously not expecting him to answer back to his insults. Connor was pleased to see his expression to change from mocking to surprise.

His pleasure was shot-leaved however when he felt his fist collide to his face with enough force to make his vision blur for a second. His face now was the picture of pure anger.

"Who do you think you are?!" He yelled "You are nothing, you and all of your kind, you…"

"Enough!" A female voice echoed in the small room. Lee froze as Alexandra walked into the room.

She turned her attention towards Connor. When he looked at her he felt a shiver rise through his spine. Her eyes were just so cold so lifeless and her face was as if it was made of stone hard and still. That "Maria", as Charles had called her earlier, was not the girl she remembered and definitely not the one he had fallen for.

"For God's sake Charles" she said "It's been almost a decade since we first met and you manners have not been improved at all" She laughed sarcastically. "You are still the same narrow-minded, arrogant bastard."

Lee was obviously angered by her words. His hands had turned into fists and for a moment Connor was sure that he would suddenly turn around to hit her across the face. However something stopped him and that something was fear.

"Stay out of this Maria. It is none of your business." He stated and in return she gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Actually, it is." She said. " Haytham himself has ordered me to escort the… prisoner to him myself."

"What?"

"You seem surprised, but of course you are since Haytham is not supposed to be here at first place. You organized the whole thing, didn't you? Well learn this, your master found out of all the times you acted without his consent including this one a and he is not pleased. You better watch out from now on."

Charles walked closer to her and lifted her face a bit higher with his left hand. The disgust was written all over her face, but she didn't even try to make him let her go. Something that angered Connor even more.

"And you" he said "learn that my dear, have you not been Haytham's favorite girl I would have put you in your place long ago. You should be careful as well, because I promise you that it won't take long for out dear master to find out who you really are or what you hide behind your lies and then no one will be able to protect you from him or me."

"We'll see." She only said and walked forward. She grabbed Connor's forearm, lifted him up to his feet and walked out of the room.

Charles nevertheless had other plans so he ordered the two guards to follow them.

"Just to be safe." He said. Whether he wanted to keep in line him or her it didn't matter. Now he had to deal with the guards as well if he wanted to get out of there alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked along the long hallway and then turned left to a smaller one.

That moment Alexandra stopped.

"Is everything all right miss?" One of the guards asked and walked closer to her. Before he could say anything else her hand were on both sides of his head. With a sickening crack his neck was broken and he was dead before he touched the ground.

The other guard was taken by surprise and froze for only a second, but it was enough for her to pull a knife from the left sleeve of her black and red dress and plunge it to his chest, straight to his heart.

The next moment she had cut the rope around Connor's wrists and had dragged him to her room. At least he thought that it was her room since it was filled with her perfume.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here? You could have been killed!" Her voice broke his chain of thought and made him realize what had just taken place a few minutes ago. He walked towards her with inhuman speed and the next second she had pushed her at the closer wall trapping her in the process.

"I would ask you exactly the same thing 'Maria' "He said angrily. "But again I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It is hardly the first time you lie to me."

She lowered her head in shame and didn't say a word.

So he continued.

"I must have been really stupid to believe you that night. Tell me, how many others have you tricked with your sweet words. I know for sure that Haytham is one of them. How long have you been his mistress?" Those last words left his mouth before he could stop them.

That moment she lifted her head and locked her eyes with his. Her face was not cold anymore; on the contrary it was filled with anger. She shoved him back with enough force to make him stumble on his feet. When he managed to find his balance again her hand came in contact with his face and he felt his cheek throb in pain. She had slapped him.

"Don't you ever call me something like that again! I am no one's mistress and I will never be one. Yes, I've been living with you father for ten years, but that is only because he was the only one willing to take me in when my father gave up on me. For you Haytham may be the enemy, but for me he is the only man who ever cared. Had it not been for him I would have died on the streets!"

Her words made Connor froze for a moment. "Should I believe her or not" he found himself asking for a second time since he had met her. Then he looked at her once again. This time he saw on her face a mix of emotions despair, sadness and anger. In front of him no longer stood Maria only Alexandra. His Alexandra, he reminded himself. She was the same girl that had saved his ass at Boston almost two years ago.

A heartbeat later his lips were on hers and his hands were wrapped around her waist. All he had felt for he the love and the passion, all of them had been strengthen by her absence and that moment they came back ten times stronger.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back with equal force. It had really been too long.

"I am sorry." He whispered to her ear when he hugged her a moment later.

"So am I." she said "Connor I swear to my mother's grave those man are not my friend or my allies. I've been trying for years to choose a side to fight with, but now they are running and so am I."

"I know" he said.

She smiled and then untangled herself from his arms.

"Now open the window and get out of here as fast as possible. It is a miracle that Charles hasn't already found the bodies of the dead soldiers on the hallway.

He did as he was told, but then stopped when he realized that she wasn't following him. He looked back.

"You can't seriously be thinking to stay at this hellhole. When they found out that you let me go they will kill you without a second thought. She gave him a smile, which however never reached her eyes.

"I can't leave my father behind. If I run away with you he will become their next target."

He was filled worry for her. She was now in danger because of him, because she chose him over them. His eyes silently begged her to follow, but she stayed still.

"I will be fine I promise. I didn't lie when I told Charles that Haytham was here. He will see for my safety."

"That doesn't exactly ease my worries." He said sarcastically and she answered by cupping his face with her hand.

"Trust me." She said.

He kissed her hand and climbed out of the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A minute later he had reached the street below. He looked back one last time and then he was gone.

She had been watching him all along from the window when she heard the door burst open. Charles walked in with his pistol raised towards her.

"I am really going to enjoin that." He said.


	14. last goodbye

They brought her to him and pushed her on her knees. Alexandra's head was down and her eyes locked on the ground.

"What is the meaning of all these Charles?" He sounded angry, but no feelings were obvious on his face. She shouldn't be surprised. The master of the Templar order is allowed to show no emotion, mercy or compassion.

"Why is my goddaughter tied with chains?" He continued.

"Your little girl" Charles said filled with disgust "set free the Assassin we managed to catch only minutes ago. She also killed two of our own men in order to protect him. It is obvious that your pet here isn't as loyal as you had thought."

He was ready to say more, but Haytham stopped him from doing so.

"That's enough Charles." His tone was even, but at the same time it made every man in the room shift his feet with uneasiness.

"I am sure that you have already gathered enough evidence to convict her." He paused and looked at Alex and she looked back at him. His eyes held no surprise, anger or disappointment. As if he had expected this to happen all along.

"But let's not forget that you are not that innocent as well."

"But sir!" Lee tries to say, but he was silenced again.

"Today I came here Charles in order to question you about your actions as well and this is exactly what I am planning to do. No matter that the trap you set turned out successful I don't forget that you set it up without my permission. So would you be kind enough to follow me to my study?"

He turned towards the guard behind her. "Take her at the prison under the house. Don't do anything with her until I get back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cell they had put her in was dark and cold. Only a few hours had passed, but to her it seemed like days had gone by since they had locked her in there.

Charles didn't hesitate to disobey Haytham's orders one again even after his lecture. He would always show no mercy to traitors and she was no exception. Actually his hatred for her only made things worse.

While his master was busy trying to find an excuse to say her father about her absence he had given her two cracked ribs, a swollen wrist and various bruises and cuts across her body. The pain tense, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Actually, she didn't give a dam. The only thought that occupied her mind was him.

Connor. Was he ok? Did her imprisonment give him enough time to escape the city safe and sound?

She laughed with herself a moment later when she realized what she was doing.

She was going to die for sure and the only thing she thought of was him: his brown eyes and how the flickered with the light after their kiss and of course how much they darkened when she had told him that she would stay behind. She had started to regret her decision more and more.

The sound of footsteps brought her back to the harsh reality. She expected Lee to come out of the shadows and silently prepared herself for another round of beating.

Instead, she found herself staring at Haytham who stood on the other side of the iron bars with his head held high and his hands tied behind his back.

"So" he said.

"So" she answered. "We are stuck."

"I can't help you this time."

"I know. For the first time since I came to this bloody continent I made my own choices and now I am ready to face the consequences."

"You mean that you made your choice to find against us and now you have to face us." Haytham made it sound more like a question than a statement mainly because for the first time in his life he wanted to be wrong. If what he had said was the truth that meant that not even God himself could save her from his "brothers".

She gave him a sarcastic laugh. "No, I made no such decision. I merely decided to help a man that worthed to be saved."

"Who? The Assassin. He is just a boy who decided to play the hero. Please, come back to your senses Maria. Swear you loyalty to us. I will deal with Charles myself and we will provide you everything you need to achieve your goals."

"And in return I will become one of your many brainless soldiers. You really don't get it. You offered me the whole world, but I chose to help him not you." Her voice was filled with sorrow. "Thanks to him I found myself again and for this I will be forever grateful. So, no I won't fight on your side or anyone else's."

He signed. "Then you leave me no choice."

He took a step forward the bars and she took a step back reaching even deeper inside her dirty prison.

He took a pair of keys from his pocket and opened the cell.

However instead of unsheathing his pistol and shooting her between her eyes as she expected he stepped to the side.

"I have no choice but to let you go. Go find him and never come back."

Alexandra walked out and stopped right in front of him. She looked straight to his eyes with disbelief.

"What?" He said cracking a smile "You know very well that if I dare to kill you your mothers ghost will raise from her grave back at Greece, will cross the Atlantic and will come to the colonies only to kill me on my sleep."

"Sounds like something that she would do." She smiled back, but then her expression darkened again.

"But I betrayed you."

"Let's not fool ourselves sweetheart. You never were one of us at the first place. You ate actually the only one of us who can escape from this endless war. I am truly sorry, if I ever tried to take this from you through my actions."

She nodded and then run towards the back door that led to the stairs. She could lose no more time, but still she stopped again the moment she set her hand on the doorknob. She turned around and faced her mentor

"Thank for everything." She said. "However now you know I can't promise that the next time we meet it won't be in order to kill each other. So I am forced to free you as well. I realize you from the promise you made ten years ago. You are no longer my protector, you owe me nothing and so do I."

That was all she said before she starts to run again.

She took the first horse she found in the stables and led it towards the frontier.

She was heading to the Homestead. She was going home.


End file.
